The present disclosure relates generally to wireless computing systems, and more particularly, utilizing latency measurements to protect wireless communication systems from range extension attacks.
Computing systems often communicate with each other over networks. When doing so, sensitive data is often transmitted from one computing system to another. To avoid such sensitive data being compromised, transmissions over networks are often encrypted. Various encryption schemes may be used to encrypt sensitive data, such as public key cryptography. In public key cryptography, each endpoint for a communication session uses a public key and a private key. The private key is kept private while the public key can be sent freely to other endpoints. In some examples, two endpoints may use their own private key and each other's public key to create a shared key that can be used to encrypt data sent between them.
In addition to transmitting encrypted data over hardline networks, data is often transmitted over wireless networks. It is desirable to maintain security of the network in a wireless setting.